Skrillex
Skrillex, labeled The Wannabe Cool Kid, is a contestant in Season 2. He also previously appeared in Season 1, as a judge in Pretty the Fool. Info Skrillex is a wannabe cool person. He acts very arrogant and stuck up, mostly to make himself out greater than he really is. He also talks with a very "cool gangster" attitude, often calling people "bro" or saying outdated speech such as "you dig it?" or "no problem, bro". He is easily upset, however, and a very weak and immature person, crying at the sight of male genitalia after running off. Along with this, he seems specially fond of Kanye West, constantly following him despite his disgust towards Skrillex. Newcomer Info Skrillex thinks he's cool. No one else does. He walks the walk, thinks the thought, dresses the part...now all he needs is the part itself. With people like Capone and Lennon against him, an outcast guy like him seems like an easy out...but he's not going to let that slide. History Season 1 Skrillex appeared in Pretty the Fool as a judge, and acted similar to how he does in Season 2; like someone trying too hard to be cool. Between Seasons Skrillex signed himself up for season 2. Season 2 Skrillex premieres as a comptetitor in Another Pilot, Eh?, and begins his one sided friendship with Kanye West, chasing him down throughout the challenge, must to Kanye's horror. Kanye eventually gets fed up with Skrillex's behavior and snaps at him, much to Skrillex's disliking. Afterwards, Skrillex begins to bow down to Kanye West, calling him "my master" while searching for a cabin. In The Boulder and the Beautifuler, Skrillex walks in on Kanye West while he's in the shower, and his towel, in poor timing, falls off, leaving Kanye in the nude and scarring the both of them, and Skrillex runs off into his room, crying. During the rule making session, Skrillex and Kanye both cower when Peter yells at them for missing the challenge. Kanye West and Skrillex team up with Mario in Ghosts With The Most. Throughout most of the challenge, the two mistake Donatello for a ghost and try capturing him. Later, the two are also fooled by Raphael under a tablecloth. Together, the two cost their team the challenge by not helping them pursue the ghost of Chuck Norris's dignity. When Kanye West is voted off, he becomes very sad. During Nerds of Warcraft, Skrillex mostly mopes about missing Kanye, being literally lost without him as he mistakes a medicine cabinet for a window. Later, Skrillex becomes stuck on a rope bridge with Mr. T and Princess Peach, cornered by Daleks. The former gets into an argument with Skrillex about what he means by "it's cool", only to witness Mario and later Peach destroy the Daleks. During the elimination ceremony, Skrillex is upset and offended by his team's votes against him, including, in an embarassing twist, himself. Afterwards, he is carried off in a sack by Santa to the Last Resort. Skrillex has a small cameo in Your Last Resort, watching the tour of the resort from the staircase. Trivia *He is one of the competitors in Season 2 who appeared as a challenge host in Season 1, along with Mario, Luigi, Rick Grimes, and Doctor Who. *Along with his speech, any actions (*italics*) having to do with him will use the similar dialect and speech mannerisms he does (*walks up to the club* etc.). *Skrillex is one of the few people to vote for himself in eliminations, following Kanye West. **Coincidentally, Skrillex follows after Kanye for his run on the show. Category:Season 1 Category:Judge Category:Season 2 Category:Contestant